


Sherlock, Anthea, Sexting

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bored!Sherlock, Ficlet, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super mini-ficlet based on title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, Anthea, Sexting

Sherlock slumped in the back of the car Mycroft had sent over. He was BORED. He glanced over at Anthea, debating the merits of engaging in conversation with her, but noticed her attention was entirely focussed on her mobile. Her pupils were blown wide, even for the levels of light in the vehicle and he started to wonder exactly what she had received to warrant such a reaction. Sexting, all the rage among footballers and their nannies if the newspapers were anything to go by. Still, it was something to keep his mind occupied.

[John, my penis needs your attention. Come immediately if convenient. -SH ]


End file.
